


miku gets happy mealed

by belialfricker69



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crack, F/M, Parody, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belialfricker69/pseuds/belialfricker69
Summary: based on the song with miku and ronald mcdonald
Relationships: ronald mcdonald/hatsune miku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	miku gets happy mealed

**Author's Note:**

> :)

it was a cold and stormy night and miku was walking a lonely road on the boulevard when she saw a mcdonalds  
restaurant when she layed eyes on a mcdonalds menu and ordered a mcdonalds cheese burger when ronald  
mcdonalds appeard but instead of a cheese burger he brought a happy meal and he came up to miku and said  
im gonna ronald your mcdonald and miku got horny and ronald yeeted the happy meal into her ass then they came and live happily ever after the   
end


End file.
